


Maybe I'll come home

by namelessxqueen



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Broken Sherlock, Jealous John, Johnlock - Freeform, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-07
Updated: 2017-02-07
Packaged: 2018-09-22 18:18:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 519
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9619415
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/namelessxqueen/pseuds/namelessxqueen
Summary: Mary is dead and there is no one, not even a single soul, who can do anything about that. And Sherlock hates that. He hates being useless, he hates being weak because he was told to do so. From a very early age Mycroft has always loved the idea of him keeping an eye on his little brother. He wanted to raise him right and right always meant strong. All this time Sherlock was trying to keep everything together, not for himself but for people like John, Mary, Molly, Mrs. Hudson and maybe even for Gavin/Graham/Greg. But the one person with whom he was able to share his feelings died. She died and Sherlock’s starting to lose it.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading this story. Before you continue, please keep in mind that I'm not a native speaker so bear with me.  
> Also, I'd like to know your opinion so let me know in comments down below.

"Bored," shouted Sherlock as the gun went off and another hole appeared in the wall. But this time there was something different. No sparks in the eyes or enthusiasm for a new case.

"Bloody hell, Sherlock," said John as he rolled his eyes and hugged little Rosamund even tighter, "we’ll get you a new case, first thing tomorrow."

"I don’t need a fucking case, John. I don’t need it. I don’t," he repeated and a little tear was running down his cheek. Sherlock quickly wiped it off and stared blankly at the door. All of a sudden the door flew open.

"Oh, Sherlock. First of all, stop destroying this flat and secondly, if you haven’t notice I happen to be an old lady and I deserve some rest, from both of you!" yelled Mrs. Hudson and slammed the door. They both smiled.

"Mrs. Hudson?" said Sherlock playfully as soon as he heard she was going down the stairs. John was rocking tiny Rue with a smile on his face because he knew exactly what was about to happen. And apparently Rosamund did too, she chuckled a bit.

"I swear to God, Sherlock. If you want..." she didn’t have time to finish the sentence.

"Some tea would be nice, Mrs. Hudson. Thank you."

"For the millionth time, I’m your landlady, dear, not your housekeeper!" she yelled again and then quickly disappeared.

Something very similar to smile appeared now on Sherlock’s face, smirk perhaps. John couldn’t help it but wonder how someone’s eyes could be so beautiful yet so painful to look at. He felt nothing but sadness in those mesmerizing eyes and in that moment he realised that he was gonna do everything to make them fiery and full of life.  
The door opened again but to Sherlock’s disappointment it wasn’t his favourite old lady with his tea.

"Hm, let me think. You need... my help? Again?" Sherlock broke silence with a feeling of victory.

"I have something for you. I know I know, it’s not a case but it is very important. And because I know you, you have to promise me you’re gonna take this seriously and you’re not gonna make fun of it," spoke Lestrade.

"Me? Making fun? Of course not," Sherlock assured him.

Greg put his hand into his pocket and then he handed over a little piece of paper to Sherlock.

_Charles Blake_  
_31 Kelverton Lodge_  
_Clayhill Avenue_  
_Ilford, Essex_  
_IG5 0TV_

"I want you to send letters to this adress twice a month at least. Listen, things’ve been pretty rough and I know you need some getaway and this is the perfect chance. This person is here for you and I promise you he won’t judge you, he’ll just listen. So please, give it a chance, okay?" whispered Greg.

"You’re kidding me, right? Are you nuts? I won’t be sharing my problems with some stranger, Lestrade," argued Sherlock.

"Well, you know what? You better should or there won’t be a case for you ever again!"

"Oh and what about me? I wanna have a penfriend too," John chuckled.

"Oh shut up," both replied angrily.


End file.
